Keith Cruz
August 4, 2017 Keith Cruz (school uniform) and Jhazmyne Tobias (school uniform) Hey it's Fans Day! brings viewers two times the fun as it caps off the month of August with two of the birthday bashes for August celebrants Keith Cruz and Jhazmyne Tobias this Sunday (August 6). As the birthday blowout for Keith with her Iskul Bukol co-stars Raisa Dayrit and Joyce Abestano in KRJ, while Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? lead star Jhazmyne also celebrates her birthday with Cara Eriguel. Also, Hey it's Fans Day! Prince of Champs led by Joshua Cadelina, Christian Sy, Myko Suntay and Paolo Nepomuceno sing OPM pop hits and Hey it's Fans Day! Princess Superstars led by Shanne Velasco, Cayleen Villamor, Maegan Bascug and Trixie Salazar rendered some 90's love songs, plus Hey it's Fans Day! Kiddie Champions led by Camille Santos, Kenneth Semira, Bianca Marbella and Issac Zamudio centered on the stage. Watch out for the singing duets from the Singing Prince Grae Fernandez and the Powerful Diva Via Saroca while a feel-good party with Bret Jackson. Jasmine Curtis-Smith and Mark Neumann and a musical treat awaits viewers from The Singing Diva Anja Aguilar. Meanwhile, Rico dela Paz will dance with Junior Twin stars Mavy and Cassy Legaspi, and High School Life lead star Heaven Peralejo and BJ Forbes in Ricollection. Prepare for a concert-like performance from Marlo Mortel, Cherryz Mendoza, James Reid, Nadine Lustre, Hype Five and Young JV plus David Archuleta, Miguel Aguila, Paolo Onesa and Donnalyn Bartolome. Meanwhile, The Pop Heiress Patrisha Samson surprise her fans with a must-see concert treat in Full Fanatic. Jane Oineza, Michelle Vito and Chienna Filomeno heat up with a sizzling hot performance, while the feel-good dance party in Team Secarats led by Cherryz, Justin Ward, Carleen Sky Aclan, Francyss Abuan, Francis Magundayao, Patrick Destura, Harold Rementilla, Hiro Volante, Michael Tañeca, Jedrik Yamio, Krystin Dayrit, Crissel Ignacio, Aries Ace Espanola, Zaijian Jaranilla, Stephanie Bangcot, Angelina Cruz and Miguel David. Expect an out of this world and intergalactic SuperSayaw treat from Riva Quenery, Julian Trono, Ella Cruz, Akihiro Blanco, Shy Carlos, Teejay Marquez, Aryanna Epperson, Manolo Pedrosa, and Anjo Damiles. Hey it's Fans Day Homegrown Rhythms featuring the urban pop artist Cholo dela Cruz with James and Young JV. Also, another sing-along Hey it's Fans Day! Karaokekada with Josh Padilla, Joyce and Kenzo Gutierrez featuring the best of the Danish rock band Michael Learns To Rock (MLTR). Don’t miss Hey it's Fans Day! this Sunday (March 12), 11:30AM on IBC-13 or IBC HD. Catch up at ibc.com.ph/video. Don’t forget to share your thoughts this Sunday using the official hashtag #HIFDAugustParty. 'Opening Number of ''Hey it's Fans Day! (#HIFDAugustParty) (August 6, 2017) : At the opening number : Opening: Josh Padilla, Aryanna Epperson and Francyss Abuan : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : Marlo Mortel (Mmm Yeah by Austin Mahone) : Donnalyn Bartolome (Ready For Tonight by Dimaro and Rosette) : Gerald Santos (Chasing the Sun by The Wanted) : Cherryz Mendoza (Tonight I'm Getting Over You by Carly Rae Jepsen) : Hype Five (Straight Through My Heart by Backstreet Boy) : David Archuleta (Zero Gravity by David Archuleta) :Paolo Onesa (#thatPOWER by will.i.am feat. Justin Bieber) : Julian Trono and Ella Cruz : James Reid and Nadine Lustre (Perfect Strangers by Jonas Blue feat. JP Cooper) : Young JV (Unbelievable by Owl City) : Cherryz, James, David, Nadine, Young JV, Donnalyn, Marlo, Paolo and Hype Five (Unbelievable by Owl City) w/ Julian and Ella : Up next: Hey it's Fans Day! Hey it's Fans Day! Kiddie Champions (sa pagbabalik ng Hey it's Fans Day!) : '''Commercial break : Lauren Reid, Bret Jackson, Donnalyn Bartolome, Josh Padilla, Jasmine Curtis-Smith : IL2LU - James Reid and Nadine Lustre Jhazmyne Tobias gets emotional dancing with Cara Eriguel in Hey it's Fans Day! (YouTube) : Jhazmyne (pink sando) and Cara (sexy black sando) : Jhazmyne Tobias and Cara Eriguel hit the dance floor in Hey it's Fans Day! : Cara surprises Jhazmyne on her Hey it's Fans Day! birthday prod' (dance for You're So Sexy - French Affair) Hey it's Fans Day! Karaokekada presents Michael Learns To Rock (MLTR) : In time for the much-awaited Michael Learns To Rock: Eternal Asia Tour 2017 Live in Manila on August 31, 2017 (Thursday) at 8 p.m. at the Kia Theater Arameta Center, Hey it's Fans Day! Karaokekada presents the best of the Danish rock band Michael Learns To Rock (MLTR) : Josh Padilla, Joyce Abestano and Kenzo Gutierrez : 25 Minutes and Sleeping Child (August 6) : You Took My Heart Away and That's Why (You Go Away) (August 13) : Nothing to Lose and The Actor (August 20) : Paint My Love and Take Me to Your Heart (August 27) 'Opening Number of ''Hey it's Fans Day! (#HIFDMaligayaNgBayanPasko) (November 19, 2017) : At the opening number : Opening: Josh Padilla, Carleen Sky Aclan, Aryanna Epperson, Francyss Abuan : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : Young JV (Santa Claus Is Coming to Town) : Janella Salvador (Wonderful Christmas Time by Demi Lovato) :Marlo Mortel (It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year by Andy Williams) :Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz (Last Christmas by Taylor Swift) :Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit and Joyce Abestano (Rockin Around the Christmas Tree by Miley Cyrus) :Ella Cruz and Marco Gumabao (All I Want for Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey) :Justin Ward, Harold Rementilla, Patrick Destura (Jingle Bell Rock) :Hiro Volante and Jhazmyne Tobias (sing Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! by Jessica Simpson) : Marlo Mortel, Nadine Lustre, Donnalyn Bartolome, Gerald Santos, Janella Salvador, Young JV, David Archuleta, Cherryz Mendoza, Michael Pangilinan, Miguel Aguila, Ruby Tejada, Ichan Lugador, Ian Bautista, Julyne Dandan, Shanne Velasco, Christian Sy, Alyssa Angeles, Paolo Onesa, Hype Five, Paolo Nepomuceno, Trixie Salazar, Kenneth Semira, Bianca Marbella, Issac Zamudio, Camille Santos, Via Saroca, Grae Fernandez (singing Maligaya ng Bayan Pasko) w/ Keith, Raisa and Joyce (sing), Ella, Marco, Hiro and Jhazmyne (sing), Rico (sing), Justin, Harold, Patrick :Marlo Mortel, Nadine Lustre and Young JV (for station ID) : '''Commercial break : Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador, Josh Padilla, Donnalyn Bartolome 'Opening Number of ''Hey it's Fans Day! (#HIFDChristmasParty) (December 3, 2017) : At the opening number : Opening: Josh Padilla, Carleen Sky Aclan, Aryanna Epperson, Francyss Abuan : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers :Marlo Mortel (It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year by Andy Williams) : James Reid and Nadine Lustre (Santa Claus Is Coming to Town) : Janella Salvador : Young JV : Up next: Hey it's Fans Day! Kiddie Champions (sa pagbabalik ng Hey it's Fans Day!) : '''Commercial break : Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador, Josh Padilla, Donnalyn Bartolome